Meant to be
by addicted2sweets105
Summary: Camp Half-blood, Annabeth's favourite place in the world except Olympus. She meets Percy Jackson, a mysterious demigod whom she's never met before in her life and wants to know more about him. But what if she finds herself attracted to his sea-green eyes. Are they...meant to be? Percabth. All demigods. Rated T cuz Im weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is kinda my first Percy Jackson fanfic and it may seem a bit weird but I hope you like it!**

* * *

I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm 16 years old. I've got long kinda curly blond hair but do not dare think that im dumb or ditsy just because of that, because I am NOT ok? I'm actually pretty damn smart, If i do say so myself. I've got grey eyes, like stormy grey clouds, and I look remarkably like my mother, Athena, but not the dark hair. Yes, I did just say Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. But I don't see her much, but hey, a goddess has to be busy right?

I used to go to Camp- Half blood, a camp for demigods like me, and Camp Half blood is the only place I could truly call home. I had loads of friends there and the good thing about the place? It's always hectic, crazy, fun and never boring and that's just the way everyone likes it. And I loved it. As i said before I did used to go there but that was only in the summer or when I was busy. I don't stay with my dad, with his wife and my half brothers Bobby and Mathew though and I bet you're all guessing why. Well, I ran away from there when i was a small kid to Camp-Half blood and although I fixed my relationship with my dad, It's still kinda rocky and anyways, his house is too far away for my liking.

Instead, I stay in a flat with my best friend Thalia. She's the daughter of Zeus, god of the sky. And she's really cool. She's got medium length dark hair, kinda spiky and my favourite feature about her is her eyes. They're bright electric blue, like lightning and equally as fierce. When she glares at you, seriously watch out. Her eyes seem to send imaginary lightning bolts at you and it gets pretty scary. But don't think that she's all like that. She's actually kinda nice once you get to know her and she's really loyal to her friends. She used to be a hunter for Artemis but...well, she kinda met someone and well Artemis did warn her about love and Thalia got her heart-broken by the guy she fell in love with. But, being the strong person she is, she got over it but now isn't a hunter of Artemis any more. And I don't think Artemis wants her back but hey, she's got me and I've got her. And she'll be OK and will deffo get over it. Like I said, she's Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Fierce and cool.

But, I disagree with Artemis about love though...I think that there can be someone in your life who you could love with all your heart who isn't family. But I still respect Artemis about sticking too her own choices.

I go to school with Thalia aswell, to a girls only high school which specializes in architecture and design. Of course it teaches all the other subjects too but Thalia doesn't like the place because apparently it's too boring. Honestly, I think her ideal school is where people laze around all day and don't have to do any work and instead listen to loud rock music all day. Seriously. But she does like the Greek mythology lessons and so do I. Obviously we would, seeing as we're like the top students in that particular class and we basically know everything about it. I mean, we have got a god as a parent y'know.

But know the school term is over and Its the holidays. And I honestly cannot WAIT to get back to camp half-blood To see Chiron and all my friends. And even Mr D,who's the god of wine, though not a lot. I mean he still doesn't get my name right! I think he does that on purpose...grr.

But Mr D aside I honestly cannot wait and get back to doing the things that I love doing. Sword fighting, capture the flag, Camp Half-blood really has it all.

* * *

"You excited?" I asked Thalia on the way to camp that morning. We were going via taxi to camp but the journey had been a long one although thankfully, I reckoned we would be there in about 20 mins.

"Meh." she replied. "I guess so, It's been a while since I came here you know, what with being a hunter and all..." her eyes clouded over, and her voice shook.

"Hey...you'll be fine. How could you help falling in love anyways? It's not your fault...Its just the way things were." I said trying to reassure her. She still had problems getting over being a hunter and I cannot imagine how much pain she went through when Artemis declared her not a hunter anymore.

"I guess so. But I cant believe I was that stupid! I thought...I thought he really cared about me." she sniffed. I put my arm around her and looked at her with sympathy in my eyes.

"Thalia forget him. He wasnt worth it, ok? And your Thalia. Noone and I mean _noone _can make you feel inferior without your permission, right?"

She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug.

"Your right. Thanks Annabeth, for cheering me up. And err, dont tell anyone ok? If anyone asks just say that I dropped out. Not...what really happened." she said looking at me, her blue eyes wide.

"I wont, promise." I said.

We fell into a comfortable silence looking out the window, thinking about Camp half-blood. I thought about how long I'd been there and how many friends I had there. I couldn't wait to see Nico, Grover, Silena, Piper, Jason, Leo, Clarisse, Katie Gardner and even the Stolls which was odd because they're like the thief's and pranksters of Camp. When Travis and Connor are around you have to keep hold of your valuables, you never though what they could take.

"Hey, Annabeth" said Thalia, her voice shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

* * *

I laid down on my bed that night, in the Athena cabin, listening to my brothers and sisters snoring peacefully. I was soo happy to be back and I gave everyone a hug even Clarisse, although we let go pretty quickly. I practised sword fighting with my siblings although fighting with a sword wasn't really my type, I preferred fighting with a dagger. I also practised archery but although I was good, there was no way I could beat the Apollo cabin. They were the best at archery but hey, their Dad is the God of it! I went down to visit the dryads and then the water spirits and they were all pleased to see me. Yep, life at Camp really was great.

I couldn't sleep though, I wasn't tired and I got out of bed quickly and put my shoes and a fleece on and decided to go for a walk near the beach.

I looked around outside for any harpies because If they saw me they would probably eat me but that didn't stop me from going outside. Slowly I walked to the beach aware of step I took, careful not to make a noise. I reached the beach and I gazed out at the sea, looking at how blueish green it was and how peaceful it seemed. Poseidon, must be happy. I looked around and suddenly I saw a shadow on the beach.

At first, I thought it was a harpy and I tensed but then I saw a figure of a boy, probably my age although It was too dark to see. I tried to make out his features and I thought I caught a pair of bright sea-green eyes although I couldn't be sure.

"Hello?" I call out, uncertainly. I saw the figure move towards me but then suddenly I heard the sound of harpy making screeching noises and I saw it flying above in the sky, calling out. I tensed.

"Quick!" the boy said. "If it see's you, your going to caught! Go!"

"Who are you?" I said trying to inject a bit of bravery in my voice, but It it came out as a squeak.

"My name's Percy Jackson but hurry! It's going to see you any second now, unless you run!"

"Aren't you going to?"

"I'll hide out in the sea until it goes then I'll go! But you have to run!"

"The sea?" I asked. "But how-

"Go!" he said, cutting me off. The harpy was right above us now and I figured I would have about 5 seconds until it saw me.

"Thanks." I said quickly before I ran. He smiled at me briefly and i noticed how bright his eyes were, exactly the same colour as the sea behind me and how dark his hair was as well. I felt him gaze at me for a few seconds but then suddenly the harpy spotted us.

Without a moment's hesitation, I sprinted as fast as I could and I looked back and saw Percy going in the water, hiding. I ran for my dear life quite literally all the way to the Athena cabin. I took my shoes and fleece off and slipped quietly into bed and waited for my heart rate to get back to normal. I thought about Percy and who he was. He seemed quite mysterious to me and I guessed he was a demi-god though I had never met him before in my life. I sank into the covers of my bed and I felt warm and cosy with the cosy blanket around me. Gradually I fell asleep, snoring peacefully dreaming about a pair of bright sea-green eyes...

* * *

That's all for the 1st chapter! I do hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon, if people review and I like it...

Please review, favourite and follow! ~addicted2sweets105

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	2. Was I dreaming?

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter...I do hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, still thinking about the boy with the sea-green eyes. Percy Jackson. I cant say that I wasn't intrigued by him at all, he was kinda mysterious and I was kinda confused as to how he could hide in the sea. I was still guessing that he was a demi-god, my age but I had been to camp for years now. When I ran away with Thalia at 7 years old I was an all year rounder but since I was 12, I came to camp every summer and sometimes in the other school holidays. But whoever Percy was, I guessed he had been to camp for quite a while as he seemed to know about the harpy's and where the beach was and all. But how could I have not seen him?

I heard the sounds of my brother's and sister's getting up and getting dressed and I got out of bed reluctantly. I picked up my Camp Half-blood T-shirt amd I got a pair of my favourite denim skinny jeans and I went to the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed. I dried my hair with a hairdryer frowning at how curly it was after I had my shower. I dragged a brush through it, attacking my hair vigorously eventually giving up and I tied it back in a high ponytail. I looked in the mirror. A blond girl with kinda curly hair, tanned skin and fierce grey eyes stared back at me.

"Annabeth Chase." I said. "You are going to forget about whoever that boy is and get a grip on yourself!"

I tried to forget but I just couldn't. My mother was the goddess of wisdom and I had a sharp memory which meant that the green-eyed boy was not going to get out of my head quickly. Maybe the whole thing was a dream? I knew that It wasn't but what if it was?

"Yes, that's it." I said to myself. "It was a dream and only a dream. I'll just pretend It never happened and I have no idea who it is."

"Err, Annabeth?"

I turned around and I found myself face-to-face with Malcom, my second in command. I thought that I was alone in the cabin but I had completely forgot that Malcom was there. He had grey eyes like me, but they were flecked with blue aswell. He also had dark brown hair unlike me with blond hair.

"Um...yes?"

"What were you talking about?"

"Err...nothing!" I replied quickly. He looked at me unbelieving but thankfully let the subject drop.

"Ok...Im going down to have breakfast, you coming?"

"Yep." I replied noticing how hungry I was. We went out the cabin and headed down to eat.

* * *

After I finished my breakfast which was scrambled egg with a runny yolk and buttered toast, I started to make my way to practise rock climbing. I was about to head down when I saw Thalia heading the same way.

"Thalia!" I called. She saw me, grinned and headed over.

"Hey Annabeth!" she greeted. "You going down to practise rock climbing?"

I nodded. We went down together when suddenly I thought I heard a rustle behind me. I turned sharply but I saw noone there. I frowned thinking I had just imagined the noise and I turned back to start practising when I thought I saw a pair of green eyes...sea green eyes. I blinked and they disappeared.

Was it...? Nah, It couldn't be. It was dream remember? I internally scolded myself. I mean...it was a dream...right?

"Are you okay?" asked Thalia, startling me out of my thoughts. "You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"Oh...no, I'm fine...I guess..."

"You sure?"

I nodded. She shrugged and I sighed. Together, we started to practise rock climbing and for the time being I forgot about about what I'd thought I'd seen as I was concentrating more in not falling in the lava below me.

* * *

"Hey Piper" I greeted my friend later on when I went down to the woods later that day by the river. She was sitting down on a stone gazing at the dryads and satyr's playing. Piper was the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love. She had luscious brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes that always changed colours. She was honestly gorgeous even though she tried to hide it. She cut her own hair, trying to make it choppy and normally braided it with feathers and she also refused to wear make up but she looked even more beautiful because of that.

"Hi Annabeth!" said Piper smiling warmly at me.

"How come your not y'know in your cabin or training?" I asked her. "I mean I didn't expect you to be here, I thought you were with Silena."

"I was but she had a date with Beckondorf so I came here. I mean...I love this place. Don't you?"

I gazed around at where we were. We had a good view from here so we could see the satyr's chasing the dryads. The river was peaceful and was moving gracefully aswell. Flowers and various other plants of every colour grew new us and you could hear the birds tweeting. It really was a beautiful place.

"Yeah...It sure is."

Suddenly we heard a crack behind us and we both turned sharply. Standing there was Jason with a sheepish smile on his face. Jason was Thalia's younger brother. He had bright electric blue eyes like her and blond hair. He also had a scar on his bottom lip but he never mentioned how he got it.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" he apologised.

"It's Ok." I replied. I looked over at Piper and she was blushing, her cheeks rosy. Jason was too. They both had fancied each other for ages but were too scared to admit it. Sensing the fact that I should probably leave these two lovebirds alone, I stood up.

"Well...I'd better get going then" I said to them.

Piper and Jason immediately started to protest.

"Why so soon? Stay for a bit longer!"

I figured that they didn't want to be left alone, probably because they were too shy of each other.

"No, I promised Thalia I would practise sword fighting with her. Have you seen her?" I asked Jason.

He nodded. "Yeah, she was in our cabin the last time I saw her. But-"

"Thanks! I'd better go now and leave you two _lovebirds_ alone! See ya!" I teased. They were both blushing even more now and before could protest, I walked away leaving them alone. When I looked back I saw them both, gazing into each other's eyes. Cute.

I reached the sword fighting area and I looked around, waiting for Thalia. She wasn't in her cabin when I checked So I guessed she was on her way here and I stood waiting. Eventually, I'd figured she had forgotten and sighed. I looked around and I saw Malcom looking bored.

"Hi" I said to him. "Y'wanna practise sword fighting?"

He grinned when he saw me. "You bet!"

We started fighting, rolling over avoiding moves, dodging, striking, trying to get the other down. I was beginning to back him into a wall when suddenly I saw something that caught me off guard. A sudden flash of green eyes and dark hair. Malcom hadn't noticed and took advantage of the fact I was distracted and began to strike. Right at the last minute I noticed and I countered the move causing him to fall to the ground. I had my sword tip near his neck.

"I win." I said gleefully then I took my sword away and helped him up using me free hand. I looked around but the green eyes had disappeared. Had I imagined it? Was it real?

"No fair!" said Malcom. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned. We stood there for a minute panting waiting for our heart rate to get back to normal. I carried on thinking about what I saw. Was it Percy? I figured It wasn't a dream and I looked over at Malcom who was still panting. He was an all year rounder unlike me...If Percy really was a demigod, then he'd probably seen him before. I considered asking him If he had when suddenly I saw Thalia.

She was heading towards us, her eyes shining.

"Hi Annabeth! Hi Malcom!" she said coming over too us.

We smiled at her.

"Umm, Annabeth, can you come take a walk with me?"

"Ok..."I said, confused. I looked back at Malcom. "See ya."  
"Bye." he replied.

* * *

"You forgot to practise with me." I said to Thalia. I wasn't really angry at her but Thalia normally kept her promises so I wanted to know what she was doing then.

"Sorry!" she apologised. "I was about to come over to practise with you, honestly, but then I had an Iris message and I got distracted"

"It's ok." I replied. "Who did you get an Iris message by?"

"My cousin. He said that he meet us here at Camp."

"What Nico? But he's already here!" I said confused. We had seen him in the Hades cabin when we passed it.

She shook her head.

"No, not him. A different one. He said he would be here but he needed to talk to Chiron first. I'm excited to see him, I haven't' seen him since I was 12!"

"Cool! I didn't know you had another cousin, I thought it was just Nico and Bianca!" Bianca was still a hunter of Artemis so Thalia didn't see her much since she was mortal again and Bianca was also Nico's older sister.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

* * *

**And I'll leave it there! So Annabeth wasn't dreaming...**

**Next Chapter is when Annabeth officially meets him and I wonder what'll happen...Actually I know what will happen since Im the author so you'll be wondering instead!**

**Please please please please pleeeeaaaaassee review, favourite and follow! please... ~addicted2sweets105 **


End file.
